The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) established the wireless local area network (“LAN”) standard, in the IEEE 802.11 Working Group. The standard has generated various activities related to the development and implementation of small scale wireless networks and discussions of large scale wireless networks. In typical implementations, wireless access points (APs) are provided at various locations that allow a wireless communication device to access a network such as a wide area network (WAN) or a local area network (LAN).
Often times, APs installed across large areas appear to be identical and are visually indistinguishable making the identity of the AP unascertainable for example, by a technician or other person. The similar appearance of APs and the lack of visibility of an identifier make it difficult to identify a specific AP among a group of APs, such as for troubleshooting, configuration, or other purposes.